Aventuras en el tiempo
by MichelleLaLoca258
Summary: Bonjour. Soy Michelle y les traigo la continuación de uno de los FanFics de El Cuervo Negro. Si leéis su perfil sabréis que yo continuaré su FanFic. Para leer el primero vayan a la cuenta de El Cuervo Negro. / SUMARY: Futuro y pasado juntos. Aventuras, amor y amistad todo amontonado. Triángulos amorosos...¿o serán cuadrados?


_Bonjour. Hoy vengo a traerles el segundo capitulo de uno de los FanFics de _El Cuervo Negro.

_Como supongo que ya sabrán ella ha tenido varios problemas y no podrá continuar sus historias y yo lo haré en su lugar._

_Espero que este capitulo hecho por mí quede a la altura del anterior._

_Hubo algunos comentarios en el primer capitulo (en la cuenta de _El Cuervo Negro_) y los responderé ahora (ya que ella me ha obligado)._

**jenett grayson: **_A mi y a Cuervo nos alegra que te gustara el primer capitulo. Y Sara Todd es la hija de Red-X y Terra. Espero haber aclarado tu duda._

**mariapaez1995: **_A mi y a Cuervo nos alegra que te gustara el primer capitulo._

**Desconocida: **_A mi y a Cuervo nos alegra que te gustara mucho el primer capitulo. Y aquí tienes la continuación._

**Zable-Z: **_A mi y a Cuervo nos alegra que te gustara el primer capitulo._

**Dragonlector: **_Acertaste con las hijas, pero...¿quién dijo que no tuvieron hijos varones? ¿Eh?_

**Esa Charlotte: **_A mi y a Cuervo nos alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capitulo._

* * *

capitulo 2:

Hola, somos...¿quienes somos?

* * *

Las chicas caminaban en dirección a la torre "T" en completo silencio, hasta que Lilith habló.

Lilith: Chicas, no podemos llegar allí y decir: "Hola, somos vuestras hijas, ¿qué tal?". Sería raro. -habló la líder de los New Titans.

Sara: Cierto. -dijo Sara con una pose pensativa- Entonces, ¿qué les decimos?-pregunta con una gesto de confusión.

Abbygail: ¿Y si les decimos que somos unos superheroes que quieren conocerles? Y también les preguntamos si podemos quedarnos porque nuestra casa está muy, muy lejos. ¿Qué os parece?

Jenniffer: No es mala idea, tal vez funcione.

Mary: Chicas, yo conozco a mi padre, seguro que nos hará preguntas y tendremos que demostrarles nuestros poderes...además...¡PARECEMOS UNA COMBINACIÓN DE ELLOS! -dijo histérica la mitad alíen.

Lilith: De acuerdo, dejadme hablar a mi. -dice dirigiéndose a la torre

Sara: Si habla como su padre, mejor que no. -le susurra a Mary, la cual intenta aguantar la risa.

Lilith: ¿Se os olvidó que tengo un oído cien veces superior al de una persona o alíen normal? -pregunta sin voltearse.

Mary y Sara: Porras. -dicen al mismo tiempo mirando hacia el suelo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la torre pudieron ver a los titanes peleando contra Slade, y se notaba que iban perdiendo.

Lilith: Chicas...ya sabéis que hacer. -dice antes de decir un conjuro, y una energía blanca envolvió a las chicas, cuando la energía se fue las chicas llevaban sus trajes de superheroínas- ¡Titanes ataquen!

Los titanes ya no se podían tener en pie, todos estaban demasiado débiles; allí estaban todos, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia y Terra.

Slade: Este es vuestro fin Titanes. -dice acercándose a ellos, pero de repente algo lo empuja con fuerza y cae al suelo.

Titanes: ¿Eh?

Mary: No si yo puedo evitarlo. -dice una chica de cabello rojo y negro, atado en una cola alta y ojos esmeralda; la cual lleva una camisa roja con una M, unos shorts morados, su capa amarilla y converses negras.

Slade: Creo que no sabes con quien estás tratando niña. -dice levantándose y apuntándola con una arma.

Sara: Eres tú el que no sabe con quien está tratando. -dice apareciendo sobre una roca gigante, la cual lanza contra Slade; ella viene con una traje idéntico al de Red-X, excepto de que los detalles en rojo son en amarillo, y no trae máscara.

Slade esquiva por poco la roca, pero al momento unos rayos amarillo azulado lo derivan, al voltear a ver pudo observar a una chica morena, con una traje igual el de Abeja pero con detalles en azul eléctrico, la cual tenía su brazo transformado en una cañón. Slade cogió su arma y se dispuso a disparar, y le dió a las tres chicas dejándolas tiradas en el suelo. Pero al momento un torbellino rosa lo envolvió hasta dejarlo en el suelo mareado, el torbellino se fue deshaciendo para dejar ver a una chica pelirrosa con una cola baja, una camisa amarilla con una rayo rosa, y unas mallas rojas y converses rosas.

Slade: Esto no se quedará así.

Slade comenzó a disparar a Jenniffer pero ella esquivaba todos los disparos, Slade se cansó y comenzó a pelear con su bastón-bo. Jenni no pudo esquivarle y acabó en el suelo adolorida.

Slade: Se acabó.

Antes de que Slade pudiera dar el golpe final a Jenni, una mano verde lo agarró por el hombro y lo tiró al suelo por encima de su cabeza (la de ella). Slade cae al suelo y desde ahí observa a su contrincante. Una chica de cabello violeta con mechones en color jade atado en dos colas altas y ojos esmeralda con un brillo amatista, una camisa negra, unos shorts violetas y botas iguales a las de Raven, junto con una capa blanca.

Lilith: Has hecho daño a mis amigas, -dice mientras avanza hacia Slade con una expresión neutral- y eso es algo...-ella acaba por pararse justo delante de Slade, rodea su mano con energía verde y apunta a Slade- ¡que no le consiento a nadie! -grita justo antes de lanzar esa energía hacia él.

Slade no consigue esquivar la energía y acaba adolorido, pero se levanta y saca su bastón-bo dispuesto a pelear. Lilith rodea sus mano con energía verde pero también saca un bastó-bo. Ambos luchaban prácticamente iguales, justo cuando Slade iba a golpearla en el estomago, ella le agarra la muñeca y se la retuerce.

Slade: ¿Cómo sabías que iba a hacer? -pregunta cuando Lilith le suelta la muñeca.

Lilith: Se podría decir que lo aprendí de ti.

Lilith se rodea de energía verde y se transforma en un tigre de pelaje negro, y ataca a Slade arañandolo por todas partes. Luego de unos minutos Slade empuja a Lilith, la cual vuelve a su aspecto normal, y este desaparece en una nube de humo.

Slade: Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Lilth: Ojala que no, no soportaría volver a ver tu cara. -dice sonriendo divertida mostrando el colmillo en la parte inferior de su boca.

Sara: Eso ha sido genial, Lil. -dice abrazándola con fuerza.

Lilth: Jejeje no es nada jejejeje. -dice rascándose la nuca sonrojada.

Robin: Disculpad, pero...¿quienes sois? -pregunta cuando todas se han reunido, junto a todos los titanes que tiene detrás.

Todas las chicas posan su mirada en Lilith, la cual da un paso adelante quedando cara a cara con Robin.

Lilth: Nosotras somos un grupo de superheroínas de otra ciudad lejana, queríamos conocer a los famosos titanes de Jump City. En vuestro honor nos hacemos llamar titanes igualmente, solo que somos los New Titans.

Starfire: Y...¿quienes sois? ¿Y qué habilidades tenéis? -pregunta alzando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Robin.

Lilith: Yo soy Lilith, la líder de los New Titans pero todos me llaman Lil, yo domino magia oscura y la metamorfosis en cualquier animal; -señala a Sara- ella es Sara, domina el control de la tierra y es una experta acróbata; -señala a Jenniffer- ella es Jenniffer, también llamada Jenni, ella domina la suerte ajena y puede correr a velocidades inimaginables; -señala a Mary- ella es Mary, es del planeta de Tamaran, aunque su padre es humano; -señala a Abby- y ella es Abbygail, pero la llaman Abby, ella es mitad humana mitad robot, no creo que haya mucho que decir sobre ella.

Terra: Ha sido alucinante como habéis derrotado vosotras solas a Slade, ¿queréis ser mis amigas? -dice mirándolas sonriendo mientras Starfire asiente con eufisividad.

Lilith: Ehm...claro. -dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Terra: ¡Bien! -grita antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Robin: Creo que debemos hablar, entrad. -dice girándose para entrar a la torre "T" junto a los titanes y las New Titans.

Mientras, en la copa de un árbol cercano había cinco figuras masculinas de aparentemente 18 años.

Un chico pelirrojo con una antifaz igual al de Robin y una traje idéntico al del chico maravilla, excepto de que tenía una J en vez de una R. Jason Grayson, el hermano mayor de Mary.

Un chico de pelo castaño con ojos azules, una camisa amarilla con una X negra, unos tejanos grises y converses azules. Roy Todd, el hermano mayor de Sara.

Un chico pelirrojo de ojos rosas, una camisa negra, unos shorts amarillos y converses rojas. Rubén West, el hermano mayor de Jenniffer.

Un chico castaño de ojos grises con tonos azules, una camisa azul, unos tejanos negros y converses amarillas. Víctor Stone, el hermano mayor de Abbygail.

Y un chico peli-verde de ojos amatista, una camisa azul, unos shorts negros y converses verdes, junto a una capa negra. Mark Logan-Roth, el hermano mayor de Lilith.

Roy: Esas chicas son increíbles. Son muy fuertes. ¿O me equivoco?

Víctor: No, no te equivocas, pero...¿cómo le hacen para ser tan buenas?

Mark: Como dice mi padre: "Todo equipo es reflejo de su líder, y todo líder es reflejo de su equipo". -dice con pose de filosofo.

Rubén: Tu padre es un nerd. -dijo con un tono de burla.

Mark: Oye, sabes perfectamente que solo dice esas cosas porque se le quedan de su trabajo.

Jason: Por cierto, ¿de qué trabaja tu padre?

Mark: Es escritor, cantante, actor, heroe y biólogo.

Víctor: Todo en uno.

Mark: Jajajajajaja sí

Roy: ¿Qué os parece si le hacemos una visita a nuestras hermanitas?

Mark: Ok, vamos.

Al segundo los cinco chicos se encaminaron hacia la torre "T" para ver a sus hermanas pequeñas...y para complicar las cosas.

Mientras, en el futuro...

* * *

_Bonjour. Recuerdo que este FanFic será la continuación de uno de los FanFics de _El Cuervo Negro_. Espero que me haya quedado aceptable. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. _


End file.
